I Wish it All Away
by MoonGoddessPhoebe
Summary: Vicky has been torturing Timmy for a long time, he's used to it. So why is it that now he is depressed to the point where he believes life is no longer worth living? Chapter 5 is up, how is Timmy handling the aftermath? READ REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or anything associated with it.  
  
Story: Vicky has been torturing Timmy for a long time, he's used to it. So why is it that now he is depressed to the point where he believes life is no longer worth living?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Life sucks, Timmy thought walking home from school. The only good thing about this particular day was the fact that it was Friday, but even that couldn't cheer Timmy up. Chester had been avoiding him, due to his new girlfriend and AJ was in a crap mood and had been complaining all day. He had once again tried to ask out Trixie Tang, the girl of his dreams, but she said she would be washing her hair. So Timmy had nothing to do for the weekend, which meant he had to spend it with Vicky. Once again his parents were ditching him for the weekend and leaving him to be subject to the torture.   
  
He walked through the front door, walking straight up to his room. His only hope was Cosmo and Wanda. They were friends, parents and problem solvers all in one. Before he could talk to them about how rough his day had been, his dad burst in the room.  
  
"Hey son, sorry to leave you, but you know how it is. We have to go now. Vicky is downstairs waiting for you, I know you'll have a great weekend. I know we will. Bye!" With that he was gone, Timmy flopped onto his bed, looking at the ceiling. He knew his parents loved him, but sometimes he had doubts.   
  
"Why did they have to go away this weekend?" He said aloud. "My friends are being idiots, I failed a huge assignment I worked so hard on, Trixie just rejected me and before they even ask me how my day was my parents are out the door. Now I have to deal with Vicky." He sat up, looking at Cosmo and Wanda, now out of the fish bowl.  
  
"Want us to do anything to help?" Wanda asked, looking at the child with concern.  
  
Cosmo was paying no attention, staring at a cockroach on the ground. "Anthony, come back. Timmy you can play with Anthony and me! I bet you can't beat Timmy at Crash Nebula 5000." He proceeded to chase the roach around the room.   
  
"TWEEEERRRRRP!!!!" Vicky's loud voice vibrated the house. Cosmo and Wanda quickly retreated to the fish bowl. She burst into his room, grinning maliciously. "You're supposed to shine my shoes the moment your parents are gone. What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I've had a bad day, okay. I don't want to." To Wanda, this was an indication of just how bad school had been. Timmy had never refused Vicky previously, because of the power she held over him.   
  
"What's wrong twerp? You finally realise just how much your parents hate you. I mean, they're never around and they never listen to you when you tell them about me."   
  
Timmy had thought about it before, but coming from Vicky it really hurt. "Shut up! My parents do care about me!"  
  
"The look on your face tells me you may not be so sure. Explains why you're not going out this weekend. If your parents can leave you just like that why would ANYONE want to hang around you. I'd laugh when you get a girlfriend, she would have to be deaf, blind and absolutely dumb to want you. You should be thankful I can stand staying around you." Vicky looked at Timmy, he was absolutely still. She saw his eyes had slight tears in them.   
  
"Are you going to lock me in the closet any time soon?" Timmy asked quietly, staring at the wall.  
  
"I should, I mean you are insane after all. Don't think I don't hear you talking to yourself." Vicky grabbed Timmy by the hair, threw him in the linen closet and locked the door.   
  
Cosmo and Wanda appeared, providing a little light in the dark place. Timmy knew he could wish his way out, or atleast something to do, but he knew nothing could take his mind off what Vicky said. He kept trying to convince himself not to listen to her, but what she said made him even more sure about his fears and doubts.  
  
"Don't let what Vicky said get to you, kiddo." Wanda said compassionately, looking at her depressed god child.  
  
"Take me, I never listen to Wanda when she tells me I'm an idiot." Cosmo smiled.  
  
Wanda suddenly filled up with anger, watching Timmy's eyes water. "I never thought she'd stoop so low as to do this. Anything you wish, I will do it. Stuff Da Rules. For what she did to you there has to be an exception."   
  
"If you don't mind, I'd just like to be alone right now." Timmy turned his back to them.  
  
"Alone? What have you done with Timmy Turner!" Cosmo cried out dramatically. Wanda grabbed his arm, and they both disappeared.  
  
Timmy was glad no-one was around, he couldn't fight the tears anymore. He knew it wasn't manly to cry, but nothing he could think of would help. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. It was the first time he'd ever taken offence to what Vicky said and he hoped she wouldn't come back to see him cry.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think so far. I know it's short but more will be up soon. 


	2. Getting Serious

Chapter 2  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vicky sat in front of the TV, smoking a cigarette and flicking the ashes into one of the Turners vases. She didn't think to open a window, because even if the smell lingered around the room she could easily blame it on Timmy. Soon after, she decided to let Timmy out of the closet so she wouldn't be bored. Plus she was hungry and would never make dinner herself.   
  
Timmy could hear Vicky stomping towards the closet, he wiped his tears and sat up facing the door so Vicky wouldn't know he was crying. He didn't realise that Cosmo and Wanda had been watching him during the hour, disguising themselves as pink and green towels on the shelf.   
  
The door opened, Vicky looked down at him. For a second she hesitated. She could see that Timmy had been crying, despite his efforts to hide it. It reminded her of when she was younger and her dad would lock her in the basement. She snapped out of it and grabbed Timmy by the shirt, leading him to the kitchen. "Dinner NOW! Make it good, and be quick about it! I'm hungry!" She said, before going back and watching TV. Timmy didn't care, he just wanted to be alone. He went to the fridge and proceeded in making a salad.  
  
-----  
  
Both the fairies were upstairs, sitting on Timmy's bed. Niether of them could believe the scene they had witnessed. Wanda had never seen Cosmo look so serious about something.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen him cry before." Cosmo said, clutching Wanda's hand.   
  
"Well Wicky has never stooped so low before. Sure she has hurt him, but by ordering him around and calling him names. Never before has she tried to make him feel unloved and worthless." Wanda looked at the ground.   
  
"The worst thing was, he didn't let us do anything about it." Cosmo replied. "I feel like I've failed him. Especially since he's the only one apart from you who believes in me."  
  
"We have to show him he's loved, make him see that what Vicky said was not true at all." Wanda realised, waving her wand to teleport to the kitchen.  
  
Vicky and Timmy were sitting at the table. Vicky with a huge portion of spaghetti and salad and Timmy with a much smaller portion. Cosmo and Wanda transformed into a knife and fork, sitting next to Timmy's plate. They could hear Vicky stuffing herself, but Timmy was yet to put his fork to mouth. He stared off into space, oblivious to Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
Wanda had an idea, she used magic to write a message with Timmy's food. The spaghetti formed into the words "We Love You." Timmy read the message, but didn't smile. He didn't feel like eating, because he felt sick.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" Vicky asked, snatching his plate. "What are you looking at? Get to bed twerp. Im only doing this for the money, I don't want to have to look at you, who would?"  
  
The knife suddenly turned from pink to red. Wanda had never been so angry in her whole life. She and Cosmo quickly transported upstairs to the fish bowl, to meet Timmy up in his room.  
  
After waiting ten minutes, they started to get worried. Cosmo looked at Wanda for answers. "Maybe we should go look for him."  
  
Wanda thought it was a good idea, but when she tried, she couldn't go to Timmy. "We can't. He doesn't want us around and you know the rule, we have to accept that."  
  
-----  
  
Timmy stepped into the bathroom and just looked at himself in the mirror. He concentrated on the reflection staring back at him. The faults began to emerge. He thought back to the time when he wished himself into the past. His parents had said they wanted a girl. "Look what they ended up with. A ugly, failure for a son."   
  
Sliding his back down the bathroom wall, he sat on the floor. "Even Cosmo and Wanda explain that fairy god parents are only assigned to kids in need. In other words, unloved kids."  
  
He knew Vicky was right, he didn't want to believe it. He tried to block it from his mind and focus on the positive side, but he couldn't find one. He hated Vicky, and he tried to tell his parents that he did but they never listened. Cosmo and Wanda were only there because they were forced to be. Chester ditched him for Amy. AJ was only concerned with himself and his own bad moods. Trixie thought so little of him that she made up such a lame excuse to avoid going out with him.   
  
The tears came back, flooding back. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I'm not what you want me to be."   
  
Vicky heard him sobbing from the hallway, while going to check if he was in bed. All the times she had babysitted she had never heard him cry like this. She heard him apologise outloud and the guilt began to rise. She didn't realise Timmy would take her so seriously. Opening the door slightly, she glimpsed at the crying kid on the floor. The door creaked, and Vicky was spotted at the door.  
  
"I thought I told you to get to bed." Vicky didn't want to give away she had been watching him. "So go."  
  
-----  
  
Cosmo and Wanda looked towards the door as it opened and Timmy emerged. They watched as he took a picture of his parents from his nightstand and threw it accross the room, causing the frame to smash. He turned towards his fairies in disgust.   
  
"What are you staring at?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Timmy, we're worried about you." Wanda explained. "We know what Vicky said hurt you, but it's not true, we love you."  
  
"Yeah," Cosmo agreed, hugging Timmy.   
  
Timmy pushed Cosmo off him. "Yeah right. You're only here because you have to be. It's your job to love me."  
  
Wanda couldn't help but feel insulted, which caused her temper to rise. "I can't believe you feel that way! We have been sitting up here, trying to figure out what's wrong and how to cheer you up. Our job is to grant you wishes, not to pretend that we love you!"   
  
"If we were paid exta for that, we'd be rich!" Cosmo cried out.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "I know your upset and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just really mad at Vicky right now."  
  
"Whatever. I just want this day to be over. I'm going to bed."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews, I will get more into the story for the next chapter. 


	3. Regret and Tears

Chapter 3  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Timmy woke up early the next morning. Saturday was usually his favourite day, but with nothing to do he would have rather been at school. He took a long hot shower, thinking about everything. There was a razor sitting within reach. It would be so easy, he thought to himself, no-one would care.  
  
The water suddenly turned cold, obviously Vicky playing with the taps to get him out of the bathroom. Timmy didn't really care about the freezing water soaking him from head to toe. He just wanted it all to stop, to just stand in the bathroom until his time was up.  
  
"Twerp! Get out of the bathroom!" Vicky yelled from outside before kicking the door open. She threw him out, along with a towel. "Make me breakfast, it better be ready by the time I'm downstairs."  
  
Timmy went to is room and dressed. Cosmo and Wanda were looking at him from the fishbowl. None of them knew what they could say, or even if they should say anything. "What do we do? He can't be over yesterday that fast." Wanda whispered.   
  
"Just be there when he needs a wish. If he doesn't want us around there is nothing we can do." Cosmo replied.  
  
"You know if you're going to talk about me, atleast wait until I leave the room. I have ears, I can hear you!" Timmy went right up to the fishbowl. Wanda wanted to slap some sense into him, but realised he didn't mean half the stuff he was saying.  
  
Timmy left and ran downstairs. Wanda tried to get to him, but her wand dropped. "Looks like he wants to be alone again. If this keeps up we'll have to leave him, because we'll be no use."  
  
-------  
  
The phone rang, Timmy rushed to it, leaving the already burnt pancakes unattended on the stove. "Turner Residence."  
  
"Timmy, how are you man? Dad just bought me the ultra rare Crimson Chin comic book. There are only ten in existance. Do you want to come over and check it out?" AJ said in the phone, unable to contain his joy.  
  
Timmy rolled his eyes. "Parents are away, Vicky won't let me out. The usual." He replied bluntly.  
  
"Are you okay? You sound a little depressed. I guess it's no surprise considering Vicky is around. See you later." AJ hung up, and Timmy went back to the pancakes.  
  
He turned off the stove, poking the inedible charcoal that was suppose to be breakfast around with a spatula. "Didn't it figure AJ gets a new comic from his perfect father and naturally calls to rub it in my face." He muttered to himself. "Be lucky if I can get my dad to drive me to school."   
  
He threw the pan at the wall, swearing his lungs out. "They only say they love me to relieve the guilt. They always make excuses to go out. Always trying to make new friends in the neighbourhood to avoid their own son. Vicky is more of a parent then they've ever been!"   
  
Timmy proceeded in cleaning up the mess. Vicky walked in the kitchen, looking at the table. "Where's my breakfast twerp!"   
  
"I burnt it." Timmy replied. He wasn't in the mood to take any kind of crap from Vicky.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Make us starve! I'll kill you!" Vicky screamed.  
  
Timmy turned around and looked her right in the eye. "Go ahead."   
  
Vicky stepped back, blinking. Timmy usually reacted to her screaming by doing everything she said. "What did you say?" She asked, confused.  
  
"You told me I had nothing to live for, nobody loves me, so why should I bother making you breakfast. It doesn't matter. You, my parents, my friends, you appreciate nothing. So therefore nothing matters." Timmy looked at Vicky. He had never seen he so confused, except when they had been trapped in the snow cave.  
  
"Stop saying that! Make me some pancakes and get me my cigarettes!" Vicky yelled at him, a little less harshly than usual.  
  
"I don't want to." Timmy didn't break her eye contact, and it was starting to scare Vicky. "So hurt me, like you always do. Ruin my life and get away with it."   
  
"Shut up! You're not even old enough to know how bad life gets." Vicky broke his eye contact and grabbed the spatula. "I mean it."   
  
Timmy could see the sweat on Vicky's forehead. He couldn't help but begin to cry. "Life can't get any worse than this."  
  
Vicky couldn't take it anymore. "Get out of my sight. Go up to your room or something! Just leave."   
  
Timmy left the kitchen, turning back to watch Vicky kneel on the ground and sigh in frustration. If he didn't know her so well, he would almost believe she was crying. He walked up the stairs, glad that he didn't have to put up with her garbage for a few hours.  
  
-------  
  
Lunch came and Timmy walked downstairs to find a feast on the table. Vicky had made it all herself, which surprised Timmy. He took a seat, but didn't touch any of the food.  
  
"Have I really made you hate me this much over the years?" Vicky asked.  
  
Timmy couldn't help but laugh. "Not only have you made me you, you've made me hate myself. I suppose now you're just going to eat this whole table of food, while I watch in envy."   
  
Vicky looked at him. "Stop laughing. I'm really sorry."   
  
Timmy fell on the floor, laughing. "You're sorry. A bit late for that." He stood up, looking at her. "You feel guilty now? Trying to apologize when I'm beyond needing therapy! I should be thanking you. You showed me how much my life sucked and did everything you could to make it that tiny bit worse."   
  
Vicky went over and slapped him right accross the face. "You ungrateful little twerp!" She couldn't contain the anger anymore. All the years of abuse came pouring out in a rush of anger and tears. "Look at everything you have! Okay, your parents go away sometimes, but they still tell you they love you! They leave you with a babysitter, mine left me in a basement! They love Tootie though, never harmed a hair on her head. Anything she wanted, she got it. I hate working for my money every day! I hate coming here, looking at your big house, filled with all your toys, games and comic books!" Vicky fell to the floor, crying. "I never had any of that. Half my babysitting money gets put in Tootie's collage fund."  
  
Timmy was shocked, but still wasn't going to show any remorse. "Don't get all pathetic now! I don't care what your life is like. Why do you make mine a living hell."  
  
Vicky looked up at him, face tear soaked. "I was jealous of you. You have everything I have always wanted. Yet you still complain your life sucks and I hated you for it. I don't want to be mean. I promised myself I would never treat anyone the way my parents treated me. Now look what I've done."  
  
Timmy couldn't move or speak. He had no idea Vicky had such a hard life. "You could always get another job...then you wouldn't have to be around me anymore." He suggested calmly. Vicky walked over to the sink, Timmy watched her. "Vicky what are you doing?"   
  
Vicky picked up a knife, gripping it tight. "It's too late Timmy. The pain has to stop..."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate the interest in my story. Hopefully this chapter is just as good as the others. I'll continue soon. 


	4. Hospitals Make the Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter 4  
  
Timmy stood paralysed for a moment and then noticed the pink and green salt and pepper shakers sitting on the table. He cried out, "I wish something would save her! Anything to keep her alive!" At that moment he didn't really care if Vicky found out he had fairy god parents, in his panicked state all he wanted was for her to live.  
Vicky passed out on the floor, cuts all over her arms. Timmy ran to the phone and called an ambulance. He could barely mutter his address since he was finding it hard to breathe. Running back to the kitchen, tears in his eyes, he saw that Cosmo and Wanda were themselves looking down at the pale figure on the floor solemnly.  
"Why are you just floating around?" Timmy asked. "I wish Vicky didn't try to commit suicide." Niether fairy wanted to say anything, but Wanda finally spoke up. She broke the news to Timmy, sighing. "The rules state that we can't interfer with anything having to do with life and death. It's up to nature whether Vicky lives or not."

"Then I wish the ambulance was here right now." Timmy knelt down by Vicky, his pants stained with he blood on the floor but he was oblivious to the fact. "Please just hold on. I know you can do this." A rush of ambulance workers filled the kitchen, taking Vicky away quickly. Timmy stood there in shock. He wanted to cry, or even move. He wanted to do anything but all he could do was stand there.  
"Cheer up Timmy! I would have thought you'd be happy to have Vicky out of your life. You always wanted it that way." Cosmo said. Wanda gave him an evil look. Cosmo didn't realise how innappropriete what he said actually was. Wanda waved her wand and all the blood on the floor disappeared.

Timmy still kept looking at the spot, unable to peel his eyes away. "She tortured me and I hated her for it but I never wanted her dead. Especially now that I know what it was really like for her. I mean, no-one gets to be that way without some help. A lot of pain, tons of suffering and I sat here complaining about how hard my life is." Timmy realised that due to Vicky's lack of friends, no-one would be at the hospital with her. "I wish I was at the hospital emergency room with Vicky."  
-------  
It was chaos at the hospital. Timmy could barely see the pale figure of Vicky on the bed. People were trying to help her breathe, monitering her heart rate, trying to stop the bleeding and stitching up the wounds on her arms. Timmy couldn't watch anymore, he ran from the room to the bathrooms and threw up.  
He didn't know how long he had been waiting there, and he didn't really care. He had nowhere else to go and nothing to do. Timmy sat in the waiting room, watching the nearby door like a hawk, in case one doctor came out with news about Vicky. Cosmo and Wanda just watched him, disguised in one of the paintings on the wall. Timmy wished he knew what was going on but didn't dare utter the words for fear it would be bad news.

"Timmy! What are you doing here?" Tootie skipped over to him, dressed in a ballet outfit. "I just had a ballet recital. I was a fairy princess. Then we heard Vicky was in hospital."  
Her attitude disgusted Timmy. He ignored her and listened to what Vicky's parents were saying. They were talking to the lady at the desk the lack of concern in their voice caused Timmy to anger even more. He didn't even know them and he hated them. He went back to listening to Tootie, babbling on.  
"My ballet outfit matches your hat, see. Now we can be a perfect couple! I love you Timmy Turner." Tootie grinned at him and went in for a hug.  
Timmy stepped back and finally snapped. "Your sister is lying in that room over there, barely alive! She could die Tootie, and all you care about is your stupid ballet outfit! You disgust me! Vicky was right, you are just a spoilt little brat and we could never be a couple because I could never go out with someone as self absorbed as you! You only care about getting what you want and you use Vicky's pain to try and win me?! Wake up!"

By this time, Vickys parents had come over to protect their daughter and stop Timmy yelling. "Young man, how dare you talk to her like that. You have no idea the stress we are under and the agony we are going through."  
Timmy couldn't help but laugh. "That sounded so real, I almost believed it." By this stage, everyone in the waiting room was looking at the four of them. "The longer you stay here the more these people can see straight through you. You didn't give a damn about Vicky and you can't pretend to care about her now! Do you even know the torment you put her through? She doesn't have a friend in the world because the only way she knows how to deal with people is the way you dealt with her!"

-------  
Needless to say, Timmy was thrown out of the hospital. He walked around the streets for awhile, holding his Cosmo backpack and Wanda waterbottle. After ordering a milkshake and drinking about a fifth, he knew he couldn't take it anymore. He wished himself back to the hospital, to Vicky's room. She was alone at this point. Bandages up to her elbows, drip inserted in her arm. Timmy could hear the doctor outside with Vicky's parents, talking to them about her condition.  
"Severe damage to the arteries, but she's alive. However she's still very weak and we want to keep her here for awhile until she recovers fully. She may be asleep now but you can go see her if you like. However I wouldn't recommend taking the little one in, it could be frighening."  
Timmy whispered. "I wish I could have five minutes to talk to her. Alone." Cosmo and Wanda granted his wish before disappearing.  
"They're out there, aren't they?" Vicky said quietly. Timmy jumped at hearing her voice and ran back to the bed, and sat on a stool beside it.  
Timmy nodded in reply. He grabbed Vicky's hand, the only part of her lower arm not covered in bandages. Vicky looked down and smiled. Timmy had never seen her smile with content before, only with malice.  
"What are you doing here Timmy? I know you don't want to be here." Vicky said, not knowing if it was the drugs or the child making her so emotional.  
"Yes I do. In a weird way, you're like a sister to me. Besides, I thought you might want some company." Timmy let go of her hand. "Vicky, why did you do that?"

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Vicky grabbed his hand again. "I know you may think life is bad, I may even be the cause of that, but please don't ever turn out like me no matter how bad life gets."  
"I thought you were going to die. I was scared. I didn't want you to die." Timmy started crying. "Life isn't that bad Vicky, it's not. There is so much to live for." "

Timmy, I can't believe that right now. How can I believe that when you don't even believe it yourself." Vicky asked.

"I do though. I admit I wanted to die, but now I see you. I saw death, and it makes thinking about it stupid. Even if you think things would be better off if you weren't around, people will be hurt when you die."

Vicky laughed at his naivity. "We've bugged the hell out of each other for years, and it took this to make you realise that things change. Things were better when I was going to die."  
Timmy shook his head again. "So are you going to come back and baby sit again? Things will be better this time."  
Vicky sighed. "I guess I'll have too. Heaven forbid if my parents actually paid these hospital bills. So I'll see you around twerp." She gave his hand a squeeze.  
Timmy heard the door opening, he knew his five minutes were up. The moment Vicky's parents came in, he ran out the door.


	5. The Aftermath

Chapter 5  
  
Timmy took the next few days off school. He felt too sick to face anyone. His parents were pushing him to talk about it, but he refused. That Wednesday night they were going out, which meant that Vicky was going to babysit. He wanted to see her, check out how she was feeling and how her parents reacted to the whole mess.  
  
Five thirty came and the doorbell rang. Timmy answered it, revealing Vicky with bandages up to her elbows and no trace of a smile on her face. Timmy's parents left and Vicky went straight to the backyard. Timmy followed her cautiously, wondering what was happening. Cosmo and Wanda appeared beside him. "How is she doing?" Wanda asked, looking at the broken down girl.  
  
Timmy stared at her, leaning against the wall and pulling out a cigarette. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, on the plus side, your free from doing any chores." Cosmo said in an attempt to lighten up the situation. "Why is she smoking, doesn't she know that will kill her."  
  
Wanda was about to say something, but then looked at Timmy and decided to be quiet. "We'll be right here if you need us sport, okay."  
  
Timmy nodded in reply and walked out to the backyard. He stood next to Vicky and leaned against the wall. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. What's the point of doing anything?" Vicky asked, blowing smoke into the air. "Truth is, I don't even know if I'm going to be here next week."  
  
Timmy gulped. "You're not going to try and do it again are you. Please don't."  
  
Vicky shook her head. "No. My parents are thinking of putting me in a hospital. So they can figure out what my problem is and stuff like that. They say it's because they care and they don't want to expose Tootie and other children to all this." She sat down on the ground and began to cry. "I guess it's bad enough I did it in front of you."  
  
"However bad it was, it made me realise that I can't give up. Besides, you didn't die." Timmy took her hand, smiling.  
  
"Whoever thought we'd ever get along." Vicky laughed, putting out the cigarette. "Has anyone ever told you that you're mature for your age. I wish I had your optimism."  
  
"So what happened when you checked out of the hospital? If you don't mind me asking." Timmy asked.  
  
"It's been weird. Tootie has been taking extra care of me, bringing me stuff. She says it's because she doesn't want to be selfish or something." Vicky explained. "My parents are sort of in denial. I guess they care, but they don't understand. It took this to make them see that their lack of attention towards me really hurt."  
  
"I know how that feels." Timmy said. "Do you think they'd really send you away. They can't do that. We've just started to work everything out."  
  
Vicky just stared into space, thinking about it. "I don't know Timmy. I just don't know."

-------The next day Timmy finally went back to school. He wasn't paying much attention in class and barely noticed when the lunch bell rang. He went to the cafeteria and sat with Chester, AJ and Chesters clingy annoying bimbo of a girlfriend, Michelle.  
  
"Why haven't you been at school the past few days anyway? I guess you didn't miss much though, but we do have a test on Friday." AJ was explaining. Timmy just picked at his food.  
  
"AJ, be quiet. Didn't you hear what happened on the weekend?" Michelle said, fluttering her eyelashes. "Chester, you should tell your friends to get with the gossip more often."  
  
Timmy glared at her. "Something serious happened and all you think about is that it's a piece of gossip?"  
  
Michelle put a hand to her mouth. "I was just trying to tell AJ to lay low on the news. Besides, she's a bitch. I live next door to her and her parents are always yelling at her."  
  
Timmy stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "You want to talk about bitches, look in the mirror."  
  
Chester stood up and met Timmy's eyes. "Don't talk to my girlfriend that way. If you can't be nice to her, then you can't be friends with me." He grabbed Michelles arm, walking off to another table.  
  
"Bit harsh Timmy, but no big loss, she was bugging me anyway." AJ said, spooning at the brown lumps that were Thursday special. "It is surprising that you start standing up for Vicky now though."  
  
Timmy looked down at the green and pink knife and fork smiling at him. "I wish I could just eat my lunch in peace."

-------Walking home from school, Timmy took the long way. He needed some fresh air. Even after he apologised to Chester, something was still making him depressed. He could just feel that something was wrong.  
Sure enough he went home, his parents were sitting at the kitchen table with looks of concern on their face. Timmy grabbed a soda from the fridge.  
  
"Timmy would you sit down for a minute." Mrs Turner asked him, clasping her hands tightly together. "There's something important we need to discuss with you."  
  
"Yes. It appears you need a new baby sitter. Vicky has moved to a...posh boarding school for gifted youngsters...far away in Switzerland." Mr Turner said, rather nervously. He hoped Timmy would buy his excuse.  
  
"I wish you'd tell me the truth." Timmy asked, clutching his Cosmo backpack and Wanda textbook.  
  
Mrs Turner sighed. "The truth is Timmy. Vicky suceeded in what she tried to do on the weekend." She didn't want to bring up the words death or suicide, and was finding it very awkward.  
  
Timmy sat in shock. "How did she do it?" When his parents didn't reply, he snapped. "How did she do it mom?"  
  
Mr Turner found an excuse to run out the kitchen. He didn't want to be a part of the conversation anymore. Mrs Turner sat, gritting her teeth to prevent her from saying anything.  
  
Timmy glared at his mom, wanting some answers. "How? Why? When? Tell me. I have to know."  
  
Since she was still under the truth spell, Mrs Turner had to answer. "This afternoon, they didn't tell us how. Poor girl, she always seemed so happy. Always remember that we love you Timmy, people care about you, never forget that."  
  
Timmy began to cry. He didn't understand. Sure, Vicky may have been upset, but she had promised Timmy she wouldn't try anything again. Timmy finally spoke the words he had been dreading to say since her first attempt. "Vicky's gone. Vicky is dead...."

----Thanks for the reviews. Its cool that I have heaps of people reading this. Sorry it took so long to update. MGP


End file.
